neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sky Lynx
Sky Lynx is the name of several different characters in the fictional Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 Sky Lynx consists of two separate components: a space shuttle that can transform into a bird-like creature (variously dubbed a "prehistoric bird" by his instruction sheet, and a "dino-bird" by his Transformers: Universe profile), and a ground transport vehicle, which transforms into a lynx. The two parts can combine with each other in either mode, allowing one to mount the shuttle on the transporter, or merge the bird and lynx into one large, griffin-like robot form (referred to as his "Dinoblast" mode in scripts for the animated series). It is this mode for which he is most famous, because it acts as his dominant robot mode in both cartoon and comic, replacing the humanoid form employed by most Transformers. Sky Lynx's unusual transformation has led to a few inconsistencies in the manner in which it is depicted in other media. The Marvel comic series erroneously (but consistently) portrayed him as not separating into bird and lynx modes, but instead transforming between the two, like a Triple Changer, despite establishing that he was supposed to separate in the Transformers: Universe handbook. Conversely, the animated series adhered to the character's intended transformation method of splitting into two forms, save for an animation error in "Surprise Party", which saw an unusually small Sky Lynx transform directly from shuttle mode to lynx mode and in "The Quintesson Journal" when Sky Lynx transforms from lynx mode to shuttle mode. The Sky Lynx toy is one of the largest Generation ''1 Transformers, almost as big as Metroplex or Trypticon, but (unusually for a toy of its size) does not come with any accessories whatsoever. Reception Sky Lynx was named to have the "shittiest" Transformers disguise by Cracked magazine. Animated series Sky Lynx only appeared in the third season. True to his tech specs, he appears very intellectual and somewhat snobbish (he resented being lumped into the same category as the Dinobots). He speaks with a British accent. Sky Lynx played an important part in "The Return of Optimus Prime" by bringing a Quintesson to Earth to revive the deceased Optimus Prime, and in "Call of the Primitives" where he led the primitive animal-themed Transformers. He has an enmity with the Decepticon sub-group the Predacons, especially in their combined form of Predaking. Sky Lynx appeared in episode 89, "Grimlock's New Brain". Returning from a deep space mission fighting Decepticons with Cosmos, the pair of Autobots suddenly found themselves unable to fly and crashed into Cybertron at Power Platform Alpha. It was discovered that sabotage in the generator was creating a disruptive effect on Transformers. Cosmos and Sky Lynx were sent to repair by Perceptor. His most important role was in "The Return of Optimus Prime". After the initial phase of the Hate Plague had infected the Earth and the surrounding star systems Sky Lynx was perhaps the only uninfected transformer still capable of spaceflight. He was contacted by Rodimus Prime while en route to Earth to combat the plague and evacuate survivors. Rodimus ordered him to find a Quintesson and bring him to Earth without delay. He does so once learning a Quintesson is needed to restore Optimus Prime to life. Sky Lynx rescues one from Plague-infected Sharkticons in return for the entity's help with Prime. The pair manage to revive Optimus while hiding in the deactivated Metroplex. Sky Lynx transports Optimus and several other Autobots to the Decepticon homeworld of Chaar. Forming an alliance with the uninfected Galvatron, the plague-proof metal is acquired. Due to circumstance, Sky Lynx and Prime make it back to Earth as the only alliance members uninfected. By this time, Rodimus Prime, holding the Matrix, had become infected. Prime is coated with the small quantity of the special metal they had and with the assistance of the uninfected Steeljaw, confronts Rodimus. Sky Lynx is infected during this. Rodimus is soon defeated and the Matrix cures the Plague. Marvel Comics Sky Lynx first appeared after Grimlock had taken up leadership of the Autobots after Optimus Prime's death. He sided with the "rebel" Autobots Blaster and Bumblebee who Grimlock, leader of the Autobots at the time, thought were criminals. Meanwhile, on Earth, four human children (three boys and a girl) accidentally witnessed a battle between the Protectobots and the Combaticons. The Protectobots won, with help from Blaster, and the children became so excited that they wanted to join in. The Autobots agreed, removing the modification lock Grimlock had placed on Blaster and putting it on the Combaticon Blast Off instead. Inside Blast Off, Blaster and the children were able to go to space."Transformers" #36 (January 1988) Sky Lynx's first job was to escort the children safely off from Blast Off, who was seen as an enemy by Grimlock's forces. This worked, but Sky Lynx and the children later got into trouble on a cosmic carnival ship where Berko put them on public display. right|thumb|The Mecannibals and Sky Lynx After escaping the carnival ship, Sky Lynx brought the children safely back home to Earth. However, when he revealed he was a Transformer, the crowd got scared and angry, and drove him and Berko back to space. They later ended up at Central Point Space Station, where they were in danger of being eaten by Mecannibals. Autobot Pretenders Landmine and Cloudburst saved them. Dreamwave Productions Sky Lynx had only a minor role in the Dreamwave comics. He was parked on one of Cybertron's space ports when a group of Decepticons led by Starscream steals him. After Sky Lynx launched into space, he transforms into bird mode and regains control of himself. It was later shown that the Decepticons were able to overpower Sky Lynx and forced him into fighting the Combaticons in their combined form of Bruticus for combat training on Earth. He was presumably liberated when Megatron and the Predacons arrived to force Starscream and the Combaticons into submission."Transformers: Generation 1 (Volume 1)" #1-6 (2002) Other Appearances Sky Lynx can be seen briefly in ''Powwow Highway, a 1989 film about an aboriginal tribe which is battling greedy land developers for the rights to strip mine their land. One of Bonnie Red Bow's children is playing with the toy in the front seat of the car when she is pulled over and arrested by the local police. The Autobot symbol, as well as the trademark underside of the shuttle component of Sky Lynx is present in this shot. Toys * Generation 1 Sky Lynx (1987) :Based on a transforming toy manufactured by ToyBox, Sky Lynx has a motorized system that enables him to roll in vehicle mode and walk in lynx mode. Due to licensing issues, this toy was not released in Japan as a Transformers toy until 2008. * Generation 1 Encore Sky Lynx (2008) :When Takara and Tomy merged to form Takara Tomy in 2006, it was revealed that Tomy held the licenses to the toys used to make characters such as Omega Supreme and Sky Lynx, which were not part of the original Japanese G1 toy line. As a result, Sky Lynx was reissued by Takara Tomy as part of the G1 Encore line - marking the first time he was marketed in Japan as a Transformers toy.JRS Toyworld - Transformers Encore 07 G1 Sky Lynx Reissue Transformers: Cybertron The name Sky Lynx was reassigned to a Mini-Con, this time, part of the Decepticon Sky Attack Team. Fun Publications Sky Lynx appeared among the Mini-Cons allied under Thrust with the Decepticons in Balancing Act by Fun Publications. Toys * Cybertron Sky Lynx (2006) :Part of the 'versus' Mini-Con packs; this toy comes packaged with the Autobot Mini-Con Thunderblast. Sky Lynx is repainted from the Armada toy Gunbarrel. :The Voyager-sized Leobreaker toy was initially sold by itself, and later sold at Target stores with the Mini-Cons Sky Lynx and Thunderblast attached as a promotion. Transformers: Timelines This Sky Lynx is depicted as looking similar to the Generation 1 character, but with a lynx head and reptile feet in his combined mode. He also has very low self-worth, the opposite of his Generation 1 counterpart. Sky Lynx was once a humble Lieutenant Commander on Cybertron in charge of the 9th Omega Sentinel Brigade who was defeated and humiliated by the great barbarian lord Wheelie. He was later recruited by Alpha Trion and hopes to redeem himself by helping bring overlord Alpha Trion to power.Autobot Sky Lynx Lieutennant Commander (Retired), Hasbro Transformers Collectors Club magazine, issue #26, April 2009/May 2009, page 7 Fun Publications In 2009 a character named Sky Lynx appears in the story Reunification by Fun Publications. This character is one of Optimus Prime's evil Autobots, but secretly loyal to Alpha Trion. He captures the Decepticon scout Breakdown and gives him to his master. Later, Sky Lynx helps Alpha Trion in attempting to kill Optimus Prime. Transformers Prime Skylynx is a Predacon who appears in Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. Animated series Skylynx was one of the two new Predacons that appeared in Predacons Rising. Skylynx transforms into a red, white, and black mechanical dragon. He was cloned by Starscream and Shockwave and was planned to be a part of new Predacon army to be used against Autobots. But after Predaking defeated him and Darksteel in a fight, they swore allegiance to him. He and the other Predacons took part in the fight against Unicron's vessel (Megatron's dead body). They all survived the fight, and is last seen when the three Predacons hunt down Starscream and supposedly kill him. Skylynx seems to be very prideful and arrogant of his abilities but is strong as he was able to incapacitate Ultra Magnus very quickly. Toys *''Prime: Beast Hunters'' Deluxe Class Sky Lynx (2013, coming soon) :Recolor of Deluxe Class Predacon Skystalker. References * Category:Comics characters introduced in 1988 Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Predacons Category:Fictional commanders Category:Mini-Cons Category:Primitives (Transformers) Category:Transformers spacecraft Category:Fictional birds Category:Fictional giants Category:Transformers Primitives